The present disclosure relates to vibration detection, and more particularly to machine tools with vibration detection.
Machine tools, such as a mill or lathe, use a variety of cutting tools to shape and finish a workpiece into a desired form. A hardened cutting tool may be mounted to a machine tool spindle that is rotated and fed into the workpiece to remove material from the workpiece using the cutting tool. Alternatively, the workpiece may be mounted to the spindle that is rotated and the workpiece shaped using a cutting tool. Basic machining operations include turning, facing, milling, drilling, boring, broaching, threading, and tapping. In addition, other operations may include sawing, grinding, gear cutting, polishing, buffing, and honing.
In order to maximize the utilization of the machine tool, the spindle and mounted cutting tool are often rotated at high speeds to remove material from the workpiece at the quickest rate possible. Similarly, the spindle and mounted workpiece can be rotated at high speeds. As the rotational speed of the spindle is increased, vibrations may develop, resulting in poor surface finish on the workpiece, reduced tool life, objectionable noise, damage to the machine tool and safety hazards to operators.